Over recent years, there has been a huge increase in the volume of information published and distributed electronically.
The advent of the Internet and communication via e-mail means that information can be obtained and downloaded directly to an electronic device such as a computer or a mobile phone via communication means such as telephone networks. A high volume of information can be distributed quickly as long as there is available bandwidth capacity in the communication means.
Information can also be stored electronically on a storage medium such as a diskette or a CD-ROM and the storage medium can be distributed. A high volume of information can be transferred on a relatively small storage device.
In this way electronic devices operate to receive information both in a connected and a disconnected environment. The received information can then be stored on the electronic device itself for as long as the user requires the information. The term information is used to encompass all types of data including as examples the following: documents; visual data such as still or moving images; audio data such as music, voice, etc.
Problems are faced when distributing information using electronic means wherein the information is only made available at a specific time. All the people wanting the information will instantly try to download the data from the same source all at the same time. This can lead to overstretching of resources and subsequent delays. Also, offline users cannot access the information as quickly as connected users as they must wait for the information to be received on a storage device which must be physically transferred.
A distinction can be made between the distribution of information and the ability to access the information. For example, information may be sent electronically to a recipient as encrypted data The information in the encrypted data can only be accessed by the recipient with a key such as a password to unlock the encrypted data. The time of access to the information can be governed by the issue of the key to the recipient.
Controlling the time of the disclosure of information is important for time sensitive material. For example, company accounts, results, reports and announcements may need to be disclosed after a certain time. Such documents may be large and distribution by electronic means may be economical and practical compared to more traditional means of distribution such as printed documents.
Cinema film distribution is another area in which the timed disclosure of information would be beneficial. Currently a film for release is distributed on the release date via satellite communication. It would be beneficial to be able to send the encrypted film via a public IP network at any time prior to the release date so that advantage could be taken of downtime in the network communications avoiding congestion and delays.
Another business problem associated with the time of disclosure of information arises if a party wishes to provide proof to others that they knew of something before the event, but could not disclose it immediately without business loss. Information could be sent in an encrypted form and disclosed at a later date. Proof is then provided that the sender had the information at a time before the disclosure time.